


Прелесть

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), raccoonmoon



Series: Stucky Art [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Art, Crossover, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gollum!Bucky, LOTR, M/M, Precious!Steve Rogers, Retelling, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonmoon/pseuds/raccoonmoon
Summary: Ретеллинг "Властелина Колец", Стив-Прелесть/Голлум-Солдат ака Смеагол-Баки.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky Art [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938553
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Прелесть

**Author's Note:**

> текст
>     Солдат: Мы желаем ее! Она нам нужна! Мы должны забрать Прелесть! Они украли ее у нас, гадкие, мелкие Мститссы! ЗЛО! ПРЕДАТЕЛЬСТВО! ФАЛЬШ! Нас ждет КОВАРСТВО! ОБМАН! ЛОЖЬ!  
>  Баки: Мститссы мои друзья!  
>  Солдат: У тебя нет друзей, тебя никто не любит!  
>  Баки: Я не слушаю! Я не слушаю!  
>  Солдат: Ты ЛГУУУН и ВОР!  
>  Баки: Нит.  
>  Солдат: УБИЙЦА!  
>  Баки: Ты прав Т__Т  
>  Солдат: Убирайся  
>  Баки: Я ненавижу тебя Т___Т  
>  Солдат: Где бы ты был без меня?! Я спас НАС! Это был Я! Мы выжили МОИМИ усилиями!  
>  Баки: ты мне не нужен  
>  Солдат: Что ты сказал?  
>  Баки: Ты нам не нужен  
>  Солдат: что?  
>  Баки: Убирайся и приходить не смей!  
>  Солдат: НЕТ!  
>  Баки: УБИРАЙСЯ И ПРИХОДИТЬ НЕ СМЕЙ!  
>  ...  
>  Баки: мы велели оставить нас и он трусливо ушел! Баки свободен!


End file.
